<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一起看星星的人 by nuoyu2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297357">一起看星星的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014'>nuoyu2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是恋人设定。 <br/>是异地看星星的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一起看星星的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，Mikele？” <br/>尽管电话是Mikele先拨通的，可先出声的却是Florent。法国时间九点，敬业的音乐人还在工作，房间里灯光调得很暗，耳机扣在头顶，笔记本屏幕发出幽幽的光。他正一遍又一遍拉着音轨，偶尔皱着眉在手边的纸张上写几笔。 <br/>直到手机响了起来。 <br/>Florent立刻便笑开了，手忙脚乱地暂停了播放，保存了工作进度，给手机插上耳机，戴好两边的耳机听筒，又把电脑往里推了推，才瘫进高背的椅子里，像一只晒太阳的猫。 <br/>的确是他的太阳来电话了。 <br/>“Flo！”Mikele打招呼的声音格外亢奋。中国时间已经是凌晨四点，可意大利人的声音照旧精神得很，只是叫了恋人的名字，就已经足够Florent在脑子里勾画出一副神采奕奕的表情来。 <br/>太阳即使再怎样远隔星海，也永远熠熠生辉。 <br/>电话里传来断续的乐声，模糊不清，倒并不像平日里那么嘈杂。四点的Mikele是薛定谔塞进箱子里的猫，在通话连接的前一秒，Florent无法预测他当天究竟是老实窝在宾馆刷ins，还是又钻进哪间小店喝酒，或者突发奇想去泡夜店。 <br/>“你还是在酒吧？这次是在哪打电话，又是袋鼠的卫生间吗？” <br/>一边说着，Florent先笑了出来。Mikele不是没这么干过。贪心的意大利人又想喝酒，又想给他打电话，为了找个安静点的地方，就干脆躲进了酒吧的卫生间。事实上，这个主意蠢透了，Florent甚至能听到隔间的抽水马桶不时轰鸣，而Mikele则不得不一次又一次中断聊天，分神和进来的同事打招呼。 <br/>在卫生间的小便池旁边，和路过的每一个同事说“Ciao”，不仅奇怪，还像个变态。 <br/>“你知道今天是中国的春节吧？除夕，春节？算了，我分不清。Laurent他们出来玩，我也跟着来了。所以，我现在正在看星星。” <br/>Florent想了三秒，没有理解春节和星星的关联何以建构。他笑得刹不住车，肩膀不住从椅子的靠背上往下滑，简直像没了骨头似的，半瘫软在椅子里。 <br/>其实也没多么好笑，但是他听着Mikele在电话的另一边也跟着笑，就停不下来了。 <br/>Mikele其实站在酒吧外面。这不是他们常去的那家，但是好在过节时并不打烊，正方便春节时想要应景寻个热闹的剧组来玩。店里的歌单混搭得厉害，老上海的风情里偶尔蹿出一首法语歌，或是曲调诡异的口水歌，这种“特殊照顾”吵得Mikele头疼。 <br/>吸取了去年的教训，Mikele把自己严严实实地捂成了球。厚实的羽绒服自然是必备，星星纹样围巾和毛线帽子将他的脸和脖子一道遮住，只露出两只眼睛。Mikele本来没有毛线帽，但是Florent在他行李箱里塞了一个。 <br/>“晚上凉，你有好好保暖吧？我在箱子里放了帽子，天气提示说最近上海在下雨。” <br/>Florent歪着头将左边的耳机听筒压进耳朵里，拿着手机划开天气预报软件界面，给Mikele播报起了实时温度。 <br/>“当然，我还有戴你给的帽子，很暖和。” <br/>Mikele答话的声音无比乖巧。夜里的上海正在下雨，稀疏的雨线敲打着屋檐，又顺着老房子的青瓦缝隙温软地淌下来。上海不算太冷，雨也就不凉，伸出手去接，只染上清浅的冷意，不多时便消散了，留下一汪无限趋近于春色的小湖，像这个夜晚一样。 <br/>“Flo，”Mikele抽出一张纸巾，随意地擦了擦湿漉漉的手指，就把手揣回兜里取暖，“我在看巴黎的星星。Flo，你要一起吗？” <br/>“当然。” <br/>Florent没问Mikele要怎么透过雨云看星星，也没问他怎么能从上海看到巴黎的星空。其实巴黎的天气也不太好，眼见着就要阴天下雨。法国人把自己从椅子里拔出来，拉开窗帘往外看了看，确是星光疏淡，只从阴云的指缝里露出星点的光，像遥远的孤岛。 <br/>他又张望了片刻，反而退出了书房，把自己整个摔进客厅的沙发里了。耳机线也被随意地拽掉，他的耳朵贴住手机听筒，嘴唇靠近底端。 <br/>比起使用耳机，这样更像是一场唯独关乎情人的耳鬓厮磨。 <br/>“巴黎的星空当然很好，像我们每一次看过得那样好。”他的声音放低了，身体侧躺着完全蜷缩进长沙发柔软的坐垫和靠垫之间，像陷入更柔软的怀抱，“我们总能遇上好天气，Mikele，下班之后骑车路过博物馆，或者喝完酒走着回家的时候。” <br/>“是啊，你总是骑得比我快。晴天的晚上可真好，比星图更好看，有时候让我想起你的眼睛。我应该更早一点遇到你，更早一点和你在一起。” <br/>Mikele这厢听着Flo讲巴黎的星星，抽空朝走过来的Yamin挥手打招呼，指了指电话。识趣的同事立刻推开门钻回酒吧，宣布Mikele现在在和Flo谈情说爱，没工夫参与他们的桌球游戏。 <br/>雨稍微小了一点，但房檐上还是不住往下滴水。雨点敲打着青石板的路面和砖石砌成的低矮台阶。一丝风也没有，雨便渗不进瓦檐下的天地。只是片瓦之依，便隔绝出了两方天地。而自由的雨滴轻巧地跳跃，穿梭其间，敲出一首轻快的诗歌。 <br/>他们从前常常看星星的。纵然是法扎排练忙得团团转，两个人也会抽一个休息的夜晚，拎上两瓶酒，背着吉他坐到阁楼的飘窗上，打开窗户，唱几首歌。Mikele像是永远不会觉得腻烦，不会拒绝再唱一首唱过几十遍的歌。 <br/>后来，他们站上了很高的舞台，他们的演出终究谢幕，他们哭了，他们走上各自的路，他们越过波澜和起伏，他们互相表白，他们在一起，他们走到今天。 <br/>“这边的观众还是那么热情，让我想起去年那时候，你也在上海。” <br/>Mikele抬头看向天空。屋檐固然挡住了大半的天空，但萧瑟的树枝间，还是能隐约察觉云潮涌动。 <br/>“她们很热情，去年19号的时候，我隔着车窗听到了歌声。” <br/>Florent便不再讲星空。他也有些词穷了，不善言辞的人几乎淘尽了脑海里关于星光的画面，来满足Mikele对于渺茫之光的爱。 <br/>星空如此渺远，又冰冷。Hermann Hesse将Mozart交付予这孤独、黑暗、冰冷又无限光耀、无限炽热的世界，将音乐称为永恒的、神圣的欢乐。 <br/>或许Mikele内心同样被撕扯着，渴望进入荒诞又高远的星空。每个人都在追寻终极，而Mikele的终极就在星光所伴生的音乐中。Florent有这样的感受，因为他同样渴望着Mikele所追寻的终极。 <br/>Mikele倒是没猜想到Monsieur Mothe这百转的愁肠。他得意地哼哼了两声，冲着话筒结结实实地亲了一口。 <br/>“后悔没过来了吧？我收了好多花，好多礼物，还有好多个kiss。” <br/>“是呀，很后悔。”Florent的声音里含着一颗名为笑的糖果，嘴角扬起，像一只傻乎乎的熊崽子。黑暗中，他把五指压进了另一只手的掌心，仿佛是Mikele正搂着他的肩膀，抓着他的手掌反复摩挲。 <br/>同是抱过吉他、弹过钢琴的手，可Mikele的五指偏比他短一点。每次比完手指，意大利人总是要在他脸上咬一口。至于为什么要咬在扎人的胡子里，据Mikele自己的解释，当然是舍不得咬一个音乐家的手。 <br/>Florent想起Mikele这样称呼他，有点脸红起来。 <br/>夜空似乎也并没有很暗淡，月色偶尔挣脱出乌云的束缚，便洒出肆意的冷辉，顺着窗棂流泻一地。星色随之而闪烁不定，像水面泛起的银鳞般的光，或是满城灯火。天上的孤岛被人类的视线所连接，便建构出神话、信仰与无穷的爱，或许伟大的不是星空，而是永远仰望着星空的眼睛。 <br/>Florent在手心里描画着Mikele的LOGO，像描画一颗心。 <br/>“我很想你。” <br/>他这样说着，在沙发里伸了个懒腰。沙发不够长，这个动作便有点艰难，得像猫似的弓起脊背，伸展双臂。Nymar奇怪地看了一眼人类，脚步轻捷地穿过一片黑暗。工作室的灯尚未熄灭，灯光便从门框里挤出来，并不明艳，但很暖和。 <br/>Florent又安心地缩了回去，听着Mikele的声音从9274公里之外传递进他的耳朵，夹杂着轻微失真的电流声。 <br/>“我也是，”Mikele如是回答，不知不觉把手从兜里伸出来，点了点自己的嘴唇，“快，来亲亲我。” <br/>他的手碰过雨水，还没暖过来，挨上去便有点冷。他听见了恋人大方的一个吻，印在他的耳廓上，便餮足地叹了口气，跺了跺脚，准备结束通话回酒吧里。国际电话费有点贵，还是该省着点用。 <br/>于是他们又黏糊糊说了几句情话，说起Florent在上海也很受女孩子们的欢迎，每天上班都要领着人群跑过一条街，说起他们一起逛过的小店。没过几句，Mikele又压低了声音，偷偷抱怨说特别想他。 <br/>在这次通话真的要结束的时候，Florent突然叫住了Mikele。本来，Mikele的手已经几乎贴上了挂断的红色按键，却又停下来，应了一声。 <br/>Florent没有亲吻他，只是低声说了一句：“Mikele，我爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>